Sounds of the Night
by slytherinslut13
Summary: A story that got in my head after reading a few Remus/OC fanfics- hope you like it. I hope you like it- it's better than my summary makes it seem!
1. Nom

"Remus." I giggled, my words only slightly slurred. It was odd, seeing as we had both drunk about half a bottle of Firewhiskey at my 17th birthday (September 16) party, and it was about three in the morning. "Stop that. It tickles."

"Mmm." He muttered, nibbling my ear as I led us into the 7th year boys' dorm. "You know you like it." But he removed his lips, only to begin kissing my neck. I giggled again.

He threw us down onto our bed. And I inhaled his scent- woody and masculine, with the undertone of cinnamon buns and lust to it. It was simply orgasmic. I almost came right there. I kissed him forcefully, trying to make him understand what I wanted. It wasn't our first time- that was in the beginning of 5th year, even sooner than Sirius- but he was quite dense, sometimes, for the quiet, smart Marauder. He moaned into my mouth. He pulled back, and I met his eyes. He smiled devilishly, lust making his eyes dark sienna, instead of his normal golden honey. I pulled on his shirt, making him kiss me again. While he was... preoccupied, I started unbuttoning his shirt. His mouth curved upwards in a smile, and his hands expertly started on my shirt. I pulled his shirt off, tossing it away, then unbuckled his pants. As I did that, I made sure that I "accidently" touched his already- aroused penis. He groaned.

"Baby, if you do that, I might come before you get my pants off." He said.

"Oh, no. I would be careful to avoid that." I teased him. He merely smirked at me before taking my shirt off and pulling off my skirt. He gaped for a second or two.

"Like it?" I asked with an impish smile. He nodded mutely.

"Love it. Have you not worn any underwear under that skirt today?"

"Nope. And I have also been known to go without the bra." He looked like his mouth was going to fall off. "Put that mouth to some good use, now." I said. He grinned at me, then did something I didn't expect- instead of going up to my mouth, he went down, trailing kisses. I gasped, heat building up in my core as he licked me.

"Fuck, Remus! Don't stop, it feels so good." I groaned. His only response was to stick his tongue into my folds. I writhed on the bed as he continued. After a minute or so, he came back up to my face and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips. I hooked my toes onto his belt buckles and tugged his pants down with my feet. He kicked them off, than started kissing my neck again as his hands pulled off my bra. His mouth went to my breasts, which were already hardened by our snogging and his mouth. I hissed as he bit and kissed each one. I flipped us over so I was straddling him. I pulled his boxers of and tossed them to the ground with my shirt. I hiss his once more before going down on him. When I reached his penis, I licked it, than proceeded to wrap my mouth around it. He groaned as I sucked, sometimes slipping him out of my mouth with a pop.

"I'm about to come. You'd better let me out." He growled. I simply grinned at him, then put it back in my mouth and continued. He shuddered, then trust into my mouth as he came. I made a split- second decision to swallow instead of spit. I kissed my way back up his mouth, paying special attention to his scars. I finally reached his mouth, and he responded eagerly. He pulled away too soon for my liking.

"You... I can taste me in your mouth. Did you...?" He trailed off. I nodded.

"You tasted so good, so I decided to swallow. You like it?" I said. He kissed me again. I broke away in surprise when he flipped us over again and his fingers gently went down to my folds. He stuck one in, and I gasped. He added another finger, then pushed them in and out. I moaned in satisfaction when he added another. When he was done, he licked his fingers as I watched him.

"You taste good, too." He said, noticing my curious stare. He slowly pushed me back onto the bed, kissing me, until we were both lying down. I met his eyes for a second before he pushed into me. I cried out in satisfaction. He pulled out a bit, then pushed back in.

"Merlin, faster. Don't stop." I whimpered. His pace was agonizingly slow. He sped up his pace until he hit the sweet spot. I moved my hips in time with his thrusts.

"Remus." I said as I came with him.

"Viola." He whispered, then he kissed me, and the kiss was full of love. He rolled off of me, and I spooned into him. We cuddled until we fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up with a cold spot next to me. I got out of Remus' bed, forgetting to put on clothes.

"Gah!"

"AH!" I screamed. "Lily! What are you doing here?" I asked as soon as she had spun around so that she couldn't see me. I grabbed a towel from the floor to cover myself.

"I was looking for you! What are you doing here?"

"Erm... nobody- I mean nothing. Where's Remus?" I said, looking at my feet. None of our friends knew how intimate Remus and I had been for the past year. They thought that we didn't go past kissing during prefect rounds.

She pointed to the bathroom door. "I don't want to know." She strode out the door

I went to the bathroom, then slipped in next to him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hello, sleepy." He kissed my head, and we stood there for a while, wrapped in each others arms, letting the hot water fall onto us.

"What time is it?" I asked as we stepped out of the shower. He glanced at his watch.

"Almost lunchtime. You slept for a while."

"Yes, well, I had a reason to. Do you have any hangover tonic? It hurts slightly."

He stared at me. "Slightly? You drank just as much as I did, and I had to chug about five of those babies to be up to a shower and tea."

"I'm not a lightweight, however." I quipped as he grabbed a tonic from his bedside table and tossed it to me. "Thanks. Let's go meet the others for lunch." I grabbed his hand and they headed to the Great Hall.

"Hey guys!" I called out to James, Lily, Sirius, and Kat.

They mumbled greetings, not looking at us. Remus and I exchanged mystified glances as we sat down next to our friends.

"What's up?" Remus asked, curious. Sirius muttered something, and Kat hit his arm. He scowled at her.

"Seriously, guys, why are you acting weird?" I queried. **(see? I am doing my homework!)**

"Umm, well I saw you get out of Remus' bed, naked, so.... yeah." Lily supplied. "I dunno about these guys, though." I looked expectantly at the rest of our group. Kat looked at Sirius, who looked at James, who looked at Lily, who looked at them.

"Well?"

James cleared his throat, "Erm, you see, you guys... uh. Go, Sirius!"

"What?" Sirius asked James, who raised his eyebrows in a 'yeah, you' way. "To put it bluntly, you two need to work on your silencing charms."

"A lot." Added Kat. I felt the blood leaving my face. Remus put his head in his hands, blushing.

"Ah. I understand now. Right, this is awkward... wait, Kat. How do you know that we need work on those?" I asked, wondering.

"Ah. Well, I came up to put Sirius in his bed- as you saw, he had passed out." She replied.

"What are you all talking about?" Lily cried.

"Well, Lily, I shall tell you later, because Merlin knows Kat will ask me about it." I replied, resigned to my fate.

"Miss Feste, Mr Lupin, would you please come to the staff table?" We slowly went up to where Professor McGonagall was sitting, wondering what we had done wrong.

"I would like to ask you two to keep your copulating much quieter. I could hear you when I went to make sure the party was over at 3:30." She told us, not blushing at all. I found myself wondering how many times she had to tell students that. We nodded, than went back to where our friends were sitting, blushing even more.

**Later that day, in History of Magic-**

**Lily,** _Kat, _Me (If combo, they wrote the same thing)

_How long_?

I don't have to answer that.

_Yes you do. It's like Truth or Dare, except without the dare, and you are the only one that gets asked questions._

**My question first. What the hell are we talking about?**

Lily, put the pieces together. You see me, naked, coming out of Remus' bed, the others can't look at me, and I went to the bathroom, where Remus was, and didn't come down for bout 10 minutes after that. Put it together

**I'm still confused.**

_How? It's so clear. They. Had. Sex. Remus and Viola had sex!_

**Oh. OH!**

_So anyways, how long have you two been doing the dirty thing?_

Oh, about... two years.

_**Since 5**__**th**__** year?!**_

Yep.

_Is he good?_

Kat!

**Well? Is he?**

Lily! Fine. Very. It's amazing!

_I never would've guessed that Remus and you were the first to lose it. I would've thought it would be Sirius and I._

You mean you haven't?

_Nope. Not yet._

**I had no clue you two were so intimate.**

_Aw. Look at her bright cheeks!_

Shut up! I want to go back to sleep!

A/N: Hope you liked it!

P.S. Does the pattern below mean anything to you? I can't figure it out!!

Δ Ο l // Δ Ο l // Δ Ο l // Δ Ο l

hr h r // hr h r // hr h r // hr h r


	2. Blech

**A/N: This story is AU from now on, so if you don't like that, don't read on!!**

**I forgot to put up a disclaimer, so here it is- I don't own any of this!**

"Blech!" I rinsed my mouth out. "Note to self- don't eat the pudding."

"Erm... Viola?" Sirius' voice sounded through the door of the bathroom. "Are you okay? Remus sent me up here to tell you that he'll be fine and not to worry." Tonight was the October full moon, and Viola Feste was always scared for her boyfriend, Remus Lupin.

I nodded to myself before remembering that Sirius couldn't see me. "Yeah, I'm fine, just ate too much pudding at dinner."

"K. We'll see you tomorrow!" I heard him walk down the stairs as I curled up on the bathroom floor. I had the odd felling that it was going to be a long night.

The next morning, I woke up with a start, and hit my head on the sink's rim. That didn't make the nausea any better, and I barely made it to the toilet in time.

"Viola?" Lily's voice asked. "Are you in there? I asked Sirius, and he said that you were in here and that you seemed really sick. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I answered weakly. "Just overindulged in the pudding last night. How are they?"

"Remus is... recovering, James has a broken leg, and Sirius is getting his cuts healed." She reported. I sat up. That didn't sound good.

"What do you mean when you say 'recovering'?" I asked cautiously.

"Erm... I'll let you see for yourself. He had a rough night, that's all Madam Pomfrey would tell me." Lily said, sounding anxious. I stood up, waited for the room to stop spinning, then tore out of the bathroom.

"Viola! Wait for me!" Lily called after me, but I didn't hear. I ignored the people in the common room, many of whom looked surprised at a girl coming out of the boys dorms, then sprinted to the Hospital Wing, panicking slightly.

When Lily caught up to me, I was arguing with the nurse, who was refusing to let anyone see Remus.

"He needs his sleep!" Madam Pomfrey insisted.

"And me sitting there won't wake him up! I just want to know how he is." I sounded calm- almost too calm. Perhaps Madame Pomfrey heard that too, or she couldn't argue with my amazing logic, because she stepped aside. I darted to Remus' side instantly.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, he was knocked unconscious when he hit his head on a beam, and he has several contusions on his torso- he may have fractured a rib or two, and he has the normal scratches- although I don't like the looks of that on chest. He will fine, though, once I'm done with him." The healer informed her, deciding to give me the truth, and not sugar- coat it.

I looked at the young matron. "May I stay? I want to be here when he wakes up." Pomfrey thought it over before nodding and walking away. I sank into a chair, holding my boyfriends hand. I leaned over to kiss his face before settling in for the rest of the day.

Around noon, Remus woke up to see me in a chair, sleeping.

"Hey." He whispered, not wanting to wake me, but unable to get Madame Pomfrey. I jerked awake.

"Finally! You've been out for a while!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him and kissing him soundly, which quickly turned into full- on snogging session. Unfortunately for us, Madame Pomfrey checked on Remus at that moment. She cleared her throat.

"I assume he's awake, then?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. Remus, blushing, removed his hand from my shirt. I nodded while I straightened my skirt, also blushing. "Well, I'll make sure that Mr. Lupin is fine before letting him go. He can't engage in any physical activities for a few days, though." The matron continued.

"Right. So, no Quidditch or running, then?" Remus sasked.

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips. "You know exactly what I am referring to. Professor McGonagall informed me of your... transgressions three weeks ago." Remus smiled at the healer while she checked him, making sure that he was healed.

"You may go. NO SEX!" she yelled after our fleeing backs, causing a first year to look at us in alarm. Remus pulled me, laughing, to the Gryffindor Tower.

"So, are we going to follow her instructions?"

"Not in the slightest. Let's start ignoring them now."

"I'm good with that."

An hour later, the couple made their appearance in the Great Hall, where they were meeting up with their – now healed- friends. Professor McGonagall

"Hey Remus!" came the general cry.

"Did ya just wake up?" asked Sirius through a sandwich.

"Not exactly..." Remus said, picking up a ham sandwich for him and some kidney pie for me. I looked at him- he didn't normally do that. "You've been off lately." He said by way of explanation. I shrugged and sat myself down next to Lily. I was about to dig into my food when Lily stopped me.

"Woah, do you think that's wise? I mean, you were blowing chunks all night, and this morning, too. Why don't you have some buttered bread." She said, relieving me of my delicious looking pie and putting some bread in its place. I whined a bit, then started picking at my bread.

"Wait, you were sick, and you came down to see me? You shouldn't have done that." Remus said.

I shrugged. "I was feeling better." He smiled at me a bit, and we continued our lunch in silence. As we were walking to the grounds to spend the rest of our Sunday relaxing, Lily turned to me suddenly.

"Do you have any feminine products? I need some, now." She urgently whispered in my ear.

"Of course. Come on. See you boys later!" I shouted to them as we sprinted to our dorms. They looked slightly bemused, but we had a situation here. Most of the students parted before us, and those who didn't were pulled out of our way.

When we got to our dorms, I tossed Lily a few tampons. "Here you are."

"Thanks. You are a lifesaver!"

I occupied my spare time by looking at the calendar. No wonder Lily hadn't been carrying a few extra pads- she hadn't marked the calendar yet. I looked for my marks, but found none. The blood slowly drained from my face.

"Uh- oh." I whispered. I had always kept track, so as not to be caught unawares. I counted backwards, then once more. "Shitfuck."

Lily found me standing there when she came out of the bathroom a minute later. "What is it?" she asked. I pointed at the calendar.

"We need the Map and James' cloak." I said to her as we ran back out of the common room to the grounds.

"JAMES! REMUS!" we shouted as we reached our boyfriends and Kat. They looked up.

"Hey. What the hell just happened just now?" asked James.

"Girl talk was needed- don't ask." I answered. "Kat, come with us. I need you."

"Where are we going, exactly?" she asked me.

"Hogsmeade. Remus, we need the map and the cloak. Can we borrow them?" Lily asked him.

"Why do you need to go there?" Peter asked as the items were dug out of pockets.

"No reason. Just... stuff." I said airily. "K thanks, guys. Love you Remus." I pecked him on the cheek as we (the girls) ran off again.

We pulled on the Cloak when we neared the passageway, before slipping into the One Eyed- Witch's Hump.

"So, what are we doing?" Kat asked.

"I was looking at our period calendar when Lily occupied, and I haven't gotten mine yet this year. It was supposed to come on the 23rd each month, so it's supposed to have come twice this year, but I haven't had it yet." I explained as we hurried down the gloomy passageway. Lily and Kat exchanged wide- eyed glances behind me.

"You don't think you're – you know- pregnant?" Lily asked, sounding worried.

"I don't know. But think about it- sick in the mornings, being 'off' as Remus put it, no period, lots of sex- it's very possible. But that's what we are going to find out." We continued for another half hour before coming out into Honeydukes.

We snuck up the stairs to Hogsmeade. I looked to either side of us; looking for single Muggle shop that was here- it was a sort of a grocery store crossed with a normal store.

We darted towards it, slipping in the door when a large man went in. We headed towards the feminine products aisle. I slipped out from the cloak, grabbed a few pregnancy tests, and went, shaking to the checkout counter.

The man there looked surprised to see me, and a bit shocked at how young I was and what I was buying.

"Muggle money or wizard?" he asked dully.

"Wizard." I whispered.

"Seven sickles, three knuts." I paid the man, then left, holding the door until I felt Lily and Kat brush past me. I ducked under the cloak.

"You got them?" whispered Kat. I nodded.

"Lets go." We went back to Honeydukes' cellar; down the gloomy passageway; through the Witch's Hump, and then into Lily's Head Girl Dorm before we took off the Cloak.

"I'm gonna have to drink a lot of water." I said, looking at the instructions.

"Why?" asked Kat.

I handed the box to her, and had the pleasure of seeing her eyebrows shoot up. "Oh."

"We'll wait for you." Said Lily, sensing my apprehension. I nodded at her and ran to get some water. After drinking water until I felt like I was going to burst, I went back to the Head's dorm. Lily and Kat were sitting on the bed. They looked up as I entered.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I responded. I went to the bathroom. After a minute, I came out, holding the tests. They looked at me, a question in their eyes.

"I have to wait for it to process it. We have two minutes." I said, halting their impending question.

"You have to tell him, if it is positive." Lily said quietly. I nodded.

Those two minutes were the longest of my life. None of us talked, we didn't move our eyes off the clock, except for the occasional flick of our eyes to the tests. My heart hammered against my ribs. Finally, the tests were done. We all leapt up, and looked at the innocent looking tests.

All three of them bore the cursed little pink plus. I think I fainted, because the next thing I knew Remus was standing over me, looking concerned. Lily and Kat were standing next to him.

"Hey." I blinked a bit. "Where am I?" I asked him.

"Hospital Wing. Lily said you fainted, and they couldn't wake you up. Kat floated you down here while Lily got me." He informed me. "Are you okay? You never faint!"

"I'm fine, I just got a little shocked by something." I said, hoping that he wouldn't ask what I was shocked by. However, I have no luck, as you could see by my situation.

"What were you shocked by, may I ask?" I glanced over at Kat and Lily, who exchanged glances, then nodded at me to say _tell him, you have to_. Lily handed me the tests, not letting Remus see them, then she and Kat left us in peace.

"Well, this is what shocked me." I was trembling as I handed Remus the tests. He looked at them, then at me, confused.

"What are these? Are they pregnancy tests?" He asked.

I nodded shakily. "Remus, I'm pregnant with our child." He froze.

"Remus?" I asked after he was silent for a minute. "Talk to me, please."

"You're WHAT?" He suddenly bellowed. Madame Pomfrey chose that moment to come in. The woman really has great timing, it must be said.

"Ah, I take it you told him." She said. I tore my eyes away from Remus' face to look at her.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I examined you when you fainted, so I could know the cause, and I found a six week fetus. I surmised that you had just found out that it existed." She explained.

"Wait." Remus suddenly spoke. "If it's six weeks old, then we'll still be in school when it's born, won't we?"

"Yes, it should be born right after you all take your NEWTs." Madame Pomfrey supplied.

"Great." I groaned. Pregnancy and studying sounded really fun! **(note the sarcasm.)**

**Second Month**

Instead of heading back to the Common Room, Remus dragged me into an alcove.

"So, it's true?" he asked. I nodded. "Crap!" he swore. I started-Remus rarely swore, but then again, his 17 year old girlfriend was pregnant, so he had a good cause. "So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Erm... Well, I'm not going home for Christmas or Easter. My parents would freak and probably throw me out, so I think I'll keep it a secret for as long possible. But you, I don't know." I replied. It was true about my parents- they were extremely Christian and all about the anti- magic and abstinence thing. My reasoning was if I told them about the baby after it was born, then they couldn't get rid of it.

"Well, I'll stay be you of course. But you realize that it could be a... like me, right?" he asked, worry creasing his face.

"I know. And I don't care. It's my... no, our baby. We can't get rid of it!" My voice had risen to a scream by the time I had finished.

"Sush- I didn't say that. We aren't, under any circumstances, going to get rid of our child." He soothed me. I smiled at that- he said "our child'. I frowned as a thought occurred to me.

"What will we tell our friends and the teachers?" I asked him.

"Um, well, I assume that Kat and Lily already know," he looked to me for confirmation and I nodded, "Maybe we can let Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormy figure it out on their own?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Knowing Sirius, he would shout it out in the Great Hall." I said. "Let's start with the teachers. If we tell Dumbledore, then tell him to tell the rest of the staff, so we won't have to face them."

"That sounds good. Do we want to kill two birds with one stone and invite the gang to Dumbledore's office?" He suggested. I thought about it, then nodded.

"We can go tomorrow."

**THE NEXT DAY....**

"So, Remus, what does Dumbledore want with us?" Sirius asked as we dragged them to the Headmaster's office.

"Well, it's more about Viola and I, but Dumbledore needs to know as well." Remus told him.

"Okay?" Came the bemused response.

"Candy Buttons." I told the stone gargoyle the password. It moved to reveal the spinning staircase, and we all boarded.

"Enter" came Dumbledore's response when we knocked.

"Hello, sir. And you too Minnie!" I swear that our strict teacher's lips twitched, even though she told us not to call her that.

"Good afternoon, all of you. Remus, Viola, I assumed that because you were in Professor McGonagall's House, then you would want to tell her the news." Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as brilliantly as ever.

I looked at Remus, and, with his eyes, said _it's okay with me._ "Okay, that's fine with us." I was starting to sweat now.

"So, everyone, Remus and... well, mostly me, but I'm um..." I looked to Remus for help.

"She's pregnant. With my kid." He said bluntly.

I don't think I have ever seen Minnie speechless. Even during some of the boy's dumber jokes, she always had something to say- normally something along the lines of _Detention, boys._ But, I digress. The room was silent for a while, then-

"WHAT?" roared Sirius and James at the same time.

"I'm pregnant. Six weeks." I was crying a bit now- damn those hormones. Suddenly, Minnie hugged me.

"Don't worry. We'll all help you and Remus." She said. I smiled gratefully at her.

"So, what will we be doing for living arrangements?" Remus asked suddenly. "I just thought of it. I mean, Viola will have a baby for the last few weeks or so, and she can't exactly keep it in Gryffindor Tower. One, too many stairs, and two, there's not enough room." I looked at him. I loved him so much for thinking of this, because I wouldn't have until I was about to pop.

"If we put you on the third floor, right in the middle of the castle, in an unused room, put a portrait and password up..." Dumbledore said.

"So, you're serious?" James asked. I jumped, as I had forgotten that he was there.

"Yes." I said quietly. "Yes, I am."

"Oh. Then I'll help you guys." He said. Sirius nodded his agreement, as did Lily and Kat. Peter looked like he was actually thinking for once **(The shock!)** and didn't do anything.

"Thank you so much, guys!" I cried, going to hug them. Again- damn those hormones!

**Third Month**

"Hey, Viola! Wow, you look great!" my sister, Graci said during a surprise visit. I was scared that she would notice that I was putting on weight, throwing up, all of those good pregnancy tips, the supposed almost mother glow, etcetera, etcetera.

"Thanks! I can't believe you got off of work for a day! How is the Auror-ing going?" I asked, putting as much enthusiasm into my voice as I could. I was excited to see her, but if she found out about my secret....

"I'm fine, and its really fun. Although I can only stay a few hours- I'm waiting for my Auror TEST RESULTS!" she screamed. I did too. I knew that she was close to being done with training, but I didn't know just how close it was!

"Well I hope you do really well!" I said.

The rest of the visit was like when you're staying at a friend's house for a few days, and even though you love them, it's really awkward. I was on edge the entire time, thinking that Graci would hug me and feel the tiny bump that was well- hidden.

**Fourth Month**

"Hey, are you pregnant?" A little first year (I can't believe that we were that small, once!) asked me one day. I started at the bold question.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, attempting to deny it. "Because I'm not."

"My older sister. She's a 7th year Ravenclaw, so she knows everything." The girl said.

"Oh. Well, she is wrong about this one. I am definitely NOT pregnant." I told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Very. I think I would know if I was pregnant!" I smiled at her as she ran away, then sniffed a but. I knew it wasn't going to be long before the secret was out.

**Fifth Month**

"Remus? Do I look fat?" I asked. We were about to find out the sex of the baby, and it was the first time I had gone out of the school.

"Of course not. You look very normal." He said from the red chair. We were sitting in our room.

Out new room was decorated like the Gryffindor Common Room, with red and gold, and loins and a huge fireplace. It was very comfortable with one bedroom, a medium- sized common room, And two bathrooms. There was a bathroom next to the common room, and one connecting to the bedroom with a big pool/ bathtub, sink, and toilet. I had moved in last week when I began

"Are you ready, Viola?" Remus asked. I sighed as I looked in the mirror once more.

"Yeah." We headed to Hogmeade, then Remus apparated us to St. Mungos. We headed to the Maternity ward, where our doctor, Dr. Mary Swanson, met us. She was a nice young woman, and I really liked her.

"You ready?" she asked us. I looked at Remus, then nodded excitedly. "Okay, if you could lay down on the table? And roll your shirt up to just below your breasts." I started to roll up my shirt, then stopped when I saw Remus blushing. I instantly knew why.

"Oh, man up Remus! It's not like you haven't seen my tummy before!" I exclaimed. Remus ducked his head, blushing, as Dr. Swanson snickered. I continued with the shirt- rolling, and then I laid on the table.

Dr. Swanson turned to me with all the ultra sound stuff. I giggled as she spread a clear jelly thing over my belly. It was pleasantly cool. She pressed a strange device, like a thick wand, to my belly, and a picture formed on the monitor. I took Remus' hand in mine, and we watched in fascination as our baby came into view.

"Good thing I don't have to explain to Remus about all the Muggle Stuff. Thank goodness for Muggle Studies." I thought randomly.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" Dr. Swanson interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes." I said, excited. Remus and I had decided this a while ago.

"Okay.... congratulations, guys. It's a girl!" Remus and I stared at the picture on the screen. We were going to have a girl. It all suddenly seemed so real, when we saw the baby. I was having a baby girl!

"Oh, and she isn't showing any signs of lythancropy." Dr. Swanson finished her examination of my tummy

**Sixth Month**

"Hey, Remus?" I asked as we were lazing in front of the fire in our room.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"What are we going to call our baby?" I asked. "I don't want to leave this to the last minute, and give our baby a crappy name."

"Well, I have some ideas, actually. I like the name Bella." He said.

"Aww! You are amazing for thinking of that! But I would like a Latin name. Although Bella is a good name- it's Kat's middle name, you know." I said.

"Latin? You mean like 'veni, vidi, vici'? But that's so lame!"

"Excuse me? My middle name happens to be Latin! And I thought you liked it!" I fired. Hmph. Latin can be very pretty.

"Well, Lupa is a very pretty name!"

"There are other pretty Latin names out there!" I yelled at him.

"Okay- but how about Bella as a middle name?"

"Fine. But what should her first name be? And who should be godparents?"

"So many questions!"

**Seventh Month (A/N: This is a really random month...)**

I felt really fat as I crept (I do NOT waddle, thank you very much) to the kitchens at midnight.

Let me explain why I was out so late. I woke up about thirty minutes ago, and I was really hungry, but I didn't want to move from the warm bed, and I didn't want to wake Remus up- the full moon was in a few days. So, after a while of internal arguing, I slipped out of bed, left a note for Remus in case he woke up and freaked, and left for the kitchens.

Seeing as I didn't have the Invisibility Cloak, I had to do some ninja-ing. Let me tell you, it was really hard with my belly. However, I was able to reach the painting of the fruit and tickle the pear. I slipped inside, and was greeted, as I always was on these excursions, by a sea of house elves.

"Hello Missus Fest! How is you and the little one? Is Skippy able to help you? Is you wanting some food?" asked the elf that had apparently adopted me, a male named Skippy. He was wearing a nice, white, fluffy towel as a toga, and a beret on his head, with his floppy ears pointing through.

"Yes, thank you, Skippy. May I have an artichoke and anchovy pizza with some peanut butter on the side?" The house-elf beamed at my unusual request, then scampered away.

As I was waiting for my pizza, I heard the door being opened. I dove under the table, in case it was a teacher, and peered through the house-elves to see who it was. However, this peering was quite unnecessary when a voice cut through the air.

"Thank you, I would like some fried cheese sticks." I heard the unmistakable voice of Minnie say. _Fried cheese sticks? What the hell are those?_ I wondered as Minnie came to sit at my table.

"Missus Fest? I has your pizza!" Damn. My cover was blown. I sighed, then popped up to see a surprised Minnie looking at me. In front of her was a basket of... well I suppose they were fried cheese sticks. One of the brown cylinders was halfway to her mouth.

"Hey." I said, feeling very awkward. I looked at my pizza slices, then at Minnie, then back again.

"Go ahead, eat up. I know how it feels." She said suddenly.

I was very confused. "So... you're not going to give me a detention for being out late?" I asked.

"Nope." She said, finally eating the fried cheese stick. "As I said, I know how it feels to want to eat something really gross in the middle of the night."

"Thanks." I dipped my artichoke and anchovy pizza into some peanut butter and took a big bite. It was very good. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what are fried cheese sticks?"

"Well, they are mozzarella cheese rolls dipped in some spices and bead, then fried. They are really quite good." I nodded, then some of her words from earlier sank in.

"Wait- you said that you've wanted stuff like the pizza that I'm eating- do you have kids? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Yes- Nataly is 9 and Natte is 8. And Nora or Nathan is negative 6 months." Minnie responded, smiling at the thought of her kids.

"Negative... Oh! Congratulations professor! Who is your husband?" I said, startled. I didn't realize that our teachers would have lives outside of school, especially Minnie. It shouldn't though- she was young, only 30 or so.

"Thank you. His name is Richard McGonagall. Now eat your pizza. It's getting cold, and I want to eat my fried cheese sticks." She said, in her no- nonsense voice again. I obediently dipped my pizza back into the peanut butter. After I had finished, I ninja-ed back to my room- not because I had to (Minnie had given me a pass thing) but because I was fun.

"How were the kitchens?" asked a sleepy Remus when I crawled back into bed.

"They were... interesting. I learned a lot." I replied.

"What? Please explain to me what- no, how you learned in the kitchens." Remus was suddenly awake.

"Well, I was creeping down a corridor..." I started.

**Eighth Month**

"I hate studying. Do you realize this?" I asked Remus the day of our History of Magic exam. So far we had finished the Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts exams.

"Yes, I do." Remus said, amused. "How's your back?" My back had been having twinges all day. I didn't think that I was going into labor, though, as my back had been a solid pain for the last month.

"It's fine, the twinges are getting a bit stronger, though." I replied, wincing as I felt it again. "It's probably just the baby kicking." Remus smiled at me.

"I love you, you know that right?" he said. I smiled at him and took his hand.

"I love you too."

An hour later, we headed to the History of Magic exam. We met up with our friends and quizzed each other until the door opened to the Great Hall. Like it was for all the other written exams, there were small desks in rows.

"Would everyone please take a seat?" Binns' dry voice wafted over us. I sat next to Remus, and, with Binns' order to begin, looked at my paper.

_Question One: When was the Wizard Grindlewald killed, and who killed him?_

This was easy- Dumbledore defeated him, but Grindlewald is still alive. Grr. The pains in my back were really annoying me, and it was HOT in here.

_Question Two: Who is Nicholas Flamel?_

Thirty minutes later, I was drenched in sweat, my back hurt like the devil, and I was about halfway done with the test. I winced as a particularly strong kick hit me. Suddenly, I felt something wet between my legs. I looked at my seat to see a pool of water dripping off my seat.

"Oh crap! Remus!" I said to the boy sitting beside me.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"My water just broke!"

**A/N: First off, if anything is off in the pregnancy progression, I'm VERY sorry. I am the youngest in my family, and a High School Frosh, so I don't know a lot about pregnancy. Please forgive me for any mistakes!!**

**For any flames- Te audire no possum. Musa sapientum fixa est in aure. It's Latin for "I can't hear you. I have a banana in my ear."**

**Note: sask- to sassily ask something **

**Note: translate 'lupa'- I liked it cuz it made me laugh! :)**


	3. Yargh!

**Previously on Sounds: **

"**Oh crap! Remus!" I said to the boy sitting beside me.**

"**What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, panic in his voice.**

"**My water just broke!"**

"What?" he looked so confused, the poor man.

"My water broke! I'm going into labor!" I repeated myself. He leapt up, grabbed my hand, and dragged me to the hall. Binns just looked at me, as did half the hall.

"Baby!" Remus called over his shoulder. Understanding flicked over everyone's faces.

"Lily! Finish the test, then bring everyone to St. Mungo's!" I called to her before Remus dragged me to Minnie's classroom.

"Minnie! What's Dumbledore's password! We have to floo to St. Mungo's!" Remus said, making her second year class look up in surprise, and more than a few tittered at her nickname. I gripped my stomach as a small contraction went though me.

Minnie's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "Don't waste your time going to the Headmasters office, come into my office. All of you, go back to your work!" We ran to her office.

"I'll send your friends up when they're done with their test." She told me.

I nodded at her, grabbed some floo powder, and shouted "St. Mungo's!". Several nauseous seconds later, I fell onto St. Mungo's white floor. Remus spun out behind me a second later. I went to the desk.

"Maternity?" asked the witch at the front desk.

"Yeah." I gasped out.

"Second floor." I nodded my thanks, then went to the lift, Remus right behind me.

Two very painful hours later, Lily, James, Sirius, and Kat arrived. Lily and Kat calmed Remus down, and then removed the boys from the room.

"How are you? Besides the obvious, of course." Lily asked.

"Oh, you know- just fine. Nervous, scared that I'm going to fuck it up, but otherwise I'm doing great!" I said, only somewhat sarcastically.

"Oh. I'm sure you'll be fine- especially since you have all of us!" said Kat, trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks! Knowing that Sirius and James are going to babysit is a great thought!" I smiled at them to let them know that I was teasing. "No offense, but could you talk about normal things? I'm trying to ignore the baby stuff right now. Note the TRYING part."

"Well, Kat's flavor of the week is already trying to get into her pants." Lily supplied. Kat glared at her while I laughed a bit.

"When will you admit that you like Sirius?" I asked her.

Six hours and 37 minutes later- not that I was counting- Remus was back in the room, while Kat and Lily were with the rest of the group, including Remus' younger sister, Ruby (5th year). She had sworn to not tell her parents.

I was almost fully dilated. It was the 'almost' part that was getting to me. I was tired, in pain, and the hospital bed was very uncomfortable.

"FUCK! Get this baby out of me, you retard!" I yelled at the assistant healer as another contraction hit me. It hurt, and the bastard kept telling me that I just had to wait another hour and to relax. I'd like him try to squeeze a bowling ball through a ten centimeter hole!

"Um, you're fully dilated, so I'm going to get the person who's going to deliver her."

"What? You mean I have to wait some more?" I shrieked as the man ran out of the room. I heard Sirius laughing as the door swung shut.

"Shush, honey, I'm sure he's doing the best he can." Remus tried to soothe me.

"Don't 'honey' me, you asshole! You're the one that did this to me! You're the idiot that- SHIT!- couldn't keep it in his pants!" I continued on this strand, punctuated by more contractions and swear words, so that by the time the actual healer came in, Sirius and James were howling with laughter in the lobby, and I believe I heard giggles from the girls as well.

I signaled for the healer to keep the door open for a second. "You two shut it, bloody men! I bet you won't laugh when you're in Remus' position!" That shut them up, while Lily and Kat laughed harder still. The healer smiled at me, then closed the door.

"Hi, I've been told that you're fully dilated. The idiot should've told me to come in here about ten minutes ago, but! I want you to push during the next contraction, really hard." She said, smiling. I nodded.

"Okay... push!"

"YAAAAARRRRGH!" Shit! That one really hurt.

"Again!"

I gripped Remus' hand (I later found out that I broke it.), then pushed.

"FUUUUUCKING HELLL!"

"Just one more time." I glared at the healer, and then prepared myself.

"AHHH! CRRAAP!" There was silence after my final push, then a cry. I smiled at Remus, exhausted. I had done it. The healer handed me my precious baby, whom I cuddled.

"May I let your friends in?" The healer asked. Remus nodded, and the door opened.

"Aww! She's so cute!" Lily cooed over her, while Sirius and James looked like they had been clubbed over the head.

"The two of you made something this pretty?" whispered Kat, playing with my baby's fingers. Remus came back from healing his hand.

"Should we announce the godparents and the name?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"After many hours of intense deliberation, and several fights, Remus and I have decided that Lily and James should be godparents to Atra Bella Lupin." I said.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Lily cried, while James cleared his throat before saying. "I'm honored."

"Okay, so I get why you named those two godparents- I'm the first to admit that I'm not the most responsible- but... I have to ask... Atra? What is it, Latin?" Sirius asked.

"See! Latin names are weird!" Remus said. I whaked him.

"Shut up, Remus. Sirius, Atra is 'black' in latin. We couldn't name her 'Sirius', so we settled for your last name."

"Oh. Well... thanks." He muttered. I think I saw a tear in his eye.

"I like her middle name, guys. Thanks." Kat smiled at us.

"It was Remus' idea." I said. "Now, could you all get out? Atra is hungry..."

_Remus John Lupin and Viola Lupa Feste_

_Are proud to announce the birth of their child_

_Atra Bella Lupin_

_On Friday, May 13, 1977, at 1:14 A.M._

_Weighing 7 pounds, 3 ounces, and 19 inches long_

**A/N: Atra means black in Latin, a nod to Sirius, and Bella derives from beautiful or war- choose the one you like.**

**So, at first Kat was going to be godmother, but then I couldn't write Kat with any connection to James- so Lily it was!**

**Also, I'm sorry if it was unrealistic- again, 15 years old, never been to a birth, ect!**


End file.
